legaltobaccofandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 171
Episode 171 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants Podcast. Highlights *Ohio on the verge of legalizing weed. *Ben 2016. *The spiritual successor to the G Man. Videos Played # Ohio Issue 3 Crime Stoppers # Yes on 3 - Bring Addy Home (short version) # Retired police captain: Ohio's destructive marijuana laws don't work # Confused on Issue 2 and 3? Answers to marijuana questions # Issue 3 Forum "Marijuana Legalization" # GOP candidates demand equal time for next debate # Reality Check: CDC Scientist Admits Data of Vaccines and Autism Was Trashed # Chipotle closes dozens of stores in Washington and Oregon in E. coli scare # Weed Price Lowered (not found) # CNN’s Baldwin Calls Out The View for Double Standard on Fiorina’s Looks # John Kasich: I reached a tipping point # GOP bitches about the liberal media (not found) # Sheriff David Clarke says "Police brutality doesn't exist" on Fox News. # A Real Apology to TheAmazingAtheist # Now THAT'S Victim Blaming: @AmazingAtheist # Woman Calls Music Sexist (not found) # Why I Left Judaism Start Of the Show The show starts off with a Sye Ten Atheist animation about the Vigilant Christian. It's pretty fucking disturbing funny and an accurate representation of Mario's world view. Once that video ended, they played the shilling intro and their new intro. They then celebrated the outstanding milestone of 171 episodes and the fact that they are almost at 100,000 subscribers. They describe how the egg that Scotty will be prepared, and talk about their stoner faggotry. After all that homoeroticism, they moved on to Troll Or Not a Troll. It featured a Discount Sergeant Slaughter talking about how weed is bad, they decided that it was a troll video. The next video they played was a video that was supporting their stoner faggotry, it was some crack whore who claimed that smokin' weed erry dai stopped her chillin' from having seizures. They then played another video that was pro stoner, it claimed that police are wasting their time by cracking down on smokers, and police should be able to spend time getting rid of "real criminals". The next video was a news clip about how retarded literally everyone who lives in Ohio is. They move on to a debate about the issue, apparently it was sponsored by The League of Women Voters, who knows what the fuck that is. It was really boring, so no one actually knows what was said during the video, and no one ever will. After they finally moved on from that shit, they played a news clip about the GOP candidates, and how they're all attention sluts. Scotty suggests that they cut the amount of candidates in half, considering most of them have absolutely no chance of getting the nomination. They mentioned the fact that Ben Carson used to be a nigga tryna make it in da streetz. TJ then admits his admiration for Jeb Bush, considering that everyone else in the nation is head over heels for him, we're not at all surprised. Once they finished that clip, they moved onto another news clip, this one is about anti-vaxxer faggotry. They talk about if you inject the MMR vaccine into black chillin', they get autism. The news anchor brings some hard hitting journalism, convincing everyone in the chat that all black chillin' should be forced to get vaccines. After that hard hitting journalism, they moved on to a news clip about how Chipotle is complete trash. Chipotle has given at least 4 billion people E-Coli every day for the past 20 years, due to the fact that their ingredients are "fresh", AND SCOTTY CALLS IT FUCKING CHIPOLTE, THAT FUCKING APE. Middle Of The Show They then talk about how legal weed in Uruguay is super cheap and Ben calls for a visit. Scotty describes a time in Amsterdam that he found 5 grams of free weed in his hotel room. After that, they played a clip of a CNN anchor roasting the hosts of The View, it was basically just a big Feminist circlejerk. They got on Donald Trump's case for talking about another candidates looks when they just had done it. God intervened on the video. They moved into a video talking about the unstumpable man, Donald Trump and the Republican debate he participated in. They then played a video about the GOP refusing to work with NBC after their last coverage of the debate. The Republicans were just trying to blame the liberal media for them being mental midgets. A wild Saharah The Plain Man appeared. They moved into a #BlackLivesMatter rally taking the good fight against the lawman. Killing black people is okay and overthrowing the government is not in good old America. The police were victims for having to deal with the horrors of verbal abuse. They moved into the Crazy People Segment. They played a video of Undertakerfreak's half-assed apology to TJ and the peasants. TJ asked for his goomba hat in return for forgiveness. TJ later told him to shove his apology up his ass. They moved into a video about some high-pitched black man responding to TJ's take on gun control. The audio quality sounded like a phone, because this fucker was so lazy he actually did use his phone to play TJ's video. He mysteriously used both the words "situation" and individual". The peasants had to recover from their immense white guilt. He made one of the worst "arguments" ever attempted on the podcast. End Of The Show They moved into a video by The Living Woman complaining about petty shit like other people themselves complaining about having to wait in line at a McDonalds. She was unable to comprehend the concept of fast food. TJ got pissed and told a story about how once waited almost thirty minutes for some fucking burgers. The British bitch was basically trying to tell her audience every little thing she thinks they're doing wrong in life, like most feminists feel obligated to do. TJ suggested she get married to Brett Keane. They played a video by Brother Nathanael talking about his time as a Jew. They moved on from Nathan's dumb ass and did Crazy Craigslist Ads instead. # The first ad was read by TJ looking to finger a dude. # The second ad was read by TJ. It featured a bbc looking for a suckerino. # Third was an ad red by Ben in a southern account. It was daddy lookin to pleasure to do some dikk on azz. It was an obvious troll. # Fourth was an Irish ad read by Scotty by an old man looking to be a bottom. The show came to a close and the announced the upcoming appearance of Evan Lefavor. Quotes * "So just get rid of Chris Krispy?" - TJ's ultimate solution to any issue. * "Taxes are theft, Scotty! Theft!" - TJ being a true American. * "This guy's got the SCOOP!" - Ben * "He deserves mad cow disease." - Scotty on Ben Swann. * "Fuck it! Fuck it in the aaasss." - TJ * "Satan likes people more than God does." - TJ as a pawn of Lucifer. * "The LGBT community is part of Feminism!" - Bitch Trivia *PaulsEgo was present in the chatroom. *Pan is as illegal as heroine in Ohio as of the time this page was written. Wow. *Ben 2016. *Ben Swann has aspergers and mad cow disease. *Uruguay sells pan for pennies. *Ben Carson sounds like a fucking turtle. *Cops aren't people. *White people can be part of the race war against white people according to the right. *TJ's life matters and nobody's else's even comes close. Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes